Cullen Playlists
by SteneMichele
Summary: If the Cullens had iPods, what would they be listening to? Includes a detailed explanation of each song.


A/N: I'm really sorry to everybody who got alerted for this. It isn't a story, just something that I was interested in writing. I'm a huge music fan, and if Bella, Edward, Alice and all of the rest had playlists, what would be on them? Read if you're interested and tell me if you agree, but it's really just for my own reference. I apologize if the music is a bit biased; I'm a total alternative fan, and I'm not really into rap and hip-hop. This kind of worked out well though, because I can't imagine Edward listening to Lil Wayne… I also included why some of them work for the series. Review if you agree with my reasoning.

Bella's Playlist 

Why Does It Always Rain On Me? by Travis

_This seems like a New Moon/Eclipse song to me. In the Eclipse movie when Edward tells Bella that Jacob was wounded in battle and Bella faints, I think that they should play this song._

Calling All Angels by Train

_In New Moon when Bella is in her zombie-like state, I think this song works. After all, she always calls Edward 'her angel', and vampires are essentially angels._

When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne

_Whenever I think of this song, I think of Bella during New Moon. It really represents how destroyed people are by the absence of a loved one._

Black Roses Red by Alana Grace

_Maybe after Edward left in New Moon, Bella wants somebody to turn her black roses red? Not completely relevant but I like it. _

I'm Still Here by Vertical Horizon

_Hmm... probably the first night that Edward stayed._

Someone Somewhere by Jason Reeves

_Her whole life, Bella has been a loner. Edward has too, and they never thought they would meet anyone like themselves. But "someone, somewhere, was looking right back at you." _

Beauty in the Breakdown by The Scene Aesthetic

_"Let's get the hell out of this town... I'll take you back to when you used to live a little for me." That line reminds me of when Bella, Edward and Alice are leaving Volterra and everything is all happy again. _

Violet Hill by Coldplay

_"If you love me, won't you let me know?" Kind of beginning-of-Twilight-ish, when Edward and Bella aren't technically in love yet. Also, "It's been a long and cold December." Well, December was Bella's last month as a zombie..._

Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade

_Very cliché, but it is basically Bella in Twilight- the carefree Bella who has fallen in love for the first time. _

Edward's Playlist 

This Place is Prison by The Postal Service

_The first sentence of Midnight Sun, Edward describes high school as purgatory. It must be miserable repeating high school over and over again, so that must be like prison to the Cullens. _

A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing by This Providence

_Edward thinks that he is a monster, but we all know that he is gorgeous. Hence, he is a "wolf in sheep's clothing"._

A Lifetime by Better Than Ezra

_Of course, Edward will live forever. "Those three minutes last a lifetime" kind of demonstrates Edward's weird outlook on time._

The Night Will Go As Follows by Spill Canvas

_"Consider this song a testament of my devotion to your saccharine scent." Scent. There you have it._

Lullaby by Spill Canvas

"_Let me sing you to sleep." It's a great song (I encourage everybody to check out Spill Canvas) and it encompasses Edward's obsessive desire of watching Bella sleep._

Alice's Playlist 

Let It Be by The Beatles

_Alice is very carefree, and she just lets the cards fall where they may._

Walking on Sunshine by Katrina and the Waves

_The only reason I picked this was because... Alice is always happy!_

Do You Believe in Magic? by Aly and AJ

_Alice strikes me as the type of person who believes in magic. Also, "Believe in the magic of a young girl's soul... Believe in the magic that can set you free." I just think that's sums up Alice perfectly._

Put Your Records On by Corrine Bailey Rae

_A happy, girly song for happy, girly Alice. Also, I imagine this song in Alice's POV talking to Rosalie. The whole "You go ahead, let your hair down..." is very Rosalie-ish._

Pocketful of Sunshine by Natasha Bedingfield

Alice's 'pocketful of sunshine'... hmm.... I'm thinking Jasper. Anyone?

Rosalie's Playlist 

Straw Dog by Something Corporate

_"She gets nowhere in life but at least she knows she's pretty." Enough said._

Picture to Burn by Taylor Swift

_"State the obvious, I didn't get my perfect fantasy." This is Rosalie's song about Royce King, her human fiancée who raped her. "Wasted tears of just sitting here and planning my revenge." Hint: Read my story Sweet Revenge!_

She Will Be Loved

_"Beauty queen of just 18..." Also, it's kind of Emmett's POV of his love for Rosalie._

Jasper's Playlist 

Sleeping In by The Postal Service

_This is an electronic song (very eccentric-sounding) and I think that Jasper is a very eccentric person._

The Remedy by Jason Mraz

_Jasper was a very confused man before he met Alice, and Alice was a very lonely girl before she met Jasper. ("You've got the poison, I've got the remedy.") In my opinion, the 'poison' is immortality and the 'remedy' is love._

Sound of Silence by Simon and Garfunkel

_Basically, I think that this song is like Jasper's theme song. Whenever he walks into a room, they should play this song quietly. I mean, Jasper has _one _line in the whole movie! He's kind of a quiet guy, yet he always gets his point across. ("People talking without speaking...")_

My Beautiful Rescue by This Providence

_In my interpretation of this song, Alice was Jasper's "beautiful rescue." Also, it's very emotional at the beginning ("I was jumping off the top of buildings for the thrill of the fall...") _

Imagine by John Lennon

_It's sort of a dark song, and Jasper's kind of a dark guy. He's a bit of a cynic, in my opinion, but it's also a happy song towards the end (symbolic of Jasper meeting Alice) _

Emmett's Playlist

Thunder by Boys Like Girls

_"She smiled in a big way... the way a girl like that smiles." Sounds to me like he's talking about Rose? _

Summer Hair by The Academy Is

_It's kind of a badboy song about busting parties and stuff. "Tell me you'll remember... you and me forever young." Hmm... 'forever young'? 17 for eternity? It kind of is a bit similar._

Just The Girl by The Click Five

_Just listen to it. In my opinion, Rosalie probably played hard-to-get in the beginning. Agree?_

Jacob's Playlist

Teardrops on my Guitar by Taylor Swift

_Okay, haha. This would never be on Jake's playlist, but the lyrics fit him perfectly. "(S)he says (s)he's so in love- (s)he's finally got it right. I wonder if she knows, she's all I think about at night." If you listen to the song, 'Drew' is Bella and the 'I bet he's beautiful' is Edward. _

Follow Me by Uncle Kracker

_"Don't know how you met me, you don't know why. All you know is when you're with me, I make you free." That's so Jacob, what with him being Bella's 'sun' and all. _

Stolen by Dashboard Confessional

_"You have stolen my heart." Edward would never say that Bella 'stole' his heart, because he willingly gave it to her. Jacob, on the other hand, suffers from unrequited love and he is under the impression that he will never get his heart back. _

A Lotta Nerve by Allister

_"You had a lot of nerve to grab my heart and rip it out. Maybe one day I can get the thought of you out of my head." This is kind of like when Jacob is trying to imprint on people, but all that he can think about is Bella. _

Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne

_Oh gosh, I'm so mean to Jacob... haha. But seriously if you just trade 'girlfriend' with 'boyfriend' then it's perfect. "Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your boyfriend. That's right, now way think you need a new one. Hey hey, you you I could be your boyfriend..." _


End file.
